


when we were kids

by isvbellelightwccd (carlosthescientist_official)



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlosthescientist_official/pseuds/isvbellelightwccd
Summary: They've changed.





	when we were kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balloonwhisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonwhisk/gifts).



> for balloonwhisk for the bright sessions secret santa 2018.
> 
> happy new year!
> 
> title from the altogether's ep of the same name, because its the only thing i've been listening to since it came out.

There was a crash in the kitchen.

The sound woke Joan up with a start, grabbing her glasses off the bedside table and stumbling out of bedroom towards the noise, only glancing quickly at the alarm clock that blinked “3:27 AM” at her. 

“Mark? Mark, was that you? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Joanie. I was just… grabbing a glass of water and dropped it. Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright.” As she enters, she can see her brother, crouched by the remnants of a glass, gingerly picking the pieces up. “Be careful.”

“I got it.” 

She remembers him doing the same thing, once before, years ago. As he attempted to clean up the mess, he had cut himself on a particularly jagged piece. She had hushed him, careful not to wake their parents, then brought him into the bathroom, perched him on the edge of the tub, and cleaned his wound as best she could- at her age, it was nothing more than antibiotic cream and a band-aid. He’d given her a crooked smile when she finished.

She doesn’t do that now. 

 

“I… thought you were at Sam’s tonight?” Joan asks.

“I couldn’t sleep. Went out for a walk and ended up here, I guess.”

Joan wants to say something, anything, but can’t. She rests her hand on Mark’s shoulder for a moment, gives him a small smile.

He smiles back, just a little. “I can clean it up. Go back to sleep.”

She hesitates, then nods, heading back to her room.

 

He’s gone when she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ mollymauklesbian


End file.
